L'au revoir d'un frère
by Snape02
Summary: Alors que Sherlock s'apprête à porter le coup final à Moriarty, le détective consultant se retrouve seul avec son frère aîné pour lui faire ses adieux. Mais s'appeler Holmes ne rend pas les choses plus faciles, tant pour l'aîné que pour le cadet. One-shot inspiré d'A Game of Shadows. POV Mycroft


**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Je poste aujourd'hui ce petit one-shot sans prétentions, et pour cause, je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête, l'idée m'étant venue il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Ce texte prend place à la fin de _Sherlock Holmes 2 : A Game of Shadows _de Guy Ritchie, juste après la scène de dialogues entre les héros et Mycroft à Reichenbach. Les personnages ont quittés la pièce pour ne laisser que Sherlock et Mycroft dans ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme une petite scène coupée. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire qu'il y ait de véritables spoilers, puisque tout est sous-entendu, mais au cas où, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. (-:**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis au courant du fait que Sherlock vole la bonbonne d'air de Mycroft dans la scène du film, mais disons que dans cette fanfic', il n'est malgré cela pas très enthousiaste quant à ses chances de survie. Après tout, faire une telle chute doit faire mal (surtout s'il y a des rochers en bas), alors même avec une réserve d'oxygène... Enfin voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas (-;**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède rien et ne tire aucun revenu de ce texte, il ne manquerait plus que cela**

* * *

><p><em>- Dis Myckie, te souviens-tu du jour où je vous ai annoncé, à nos parents ainsi qu'à toi, mon intention de devenir détective consultant<em> ?

Ta voix. Affirmée avec ce timbre si particulier, très légèrement rauque et d'habitude si enjouée. Je me souviens de ces jours d'enfance où elle se haussait contre, disais-tu, _ton imbécile de frère_. Tu étais jeune, même petit, à cette époque, et étant l'aîné, je prenais mon mal en patience durant ses crises de gamineries que tu me faisais. Parfois, je finissais par y répondre ; nos disputes prenaient alors des dimensions si phénoménales que nos parents devaient intervenir pour nous séparer. Bien sûr, toi comme moi aurions catégoriquement repousser la simple idée que ces disputes traduisent un très profond amour fraternel, mais au fond de nous, nous savions bien que c'était le cas. Je fus le premier à le reconnaître, lorsque les années me donnèrent le recul nécessaire. A ce moment là, bien sûr, je pris pleinement conscience de ce que m'impliquaient mes sept années de plus que toi, et je mis un point d'honneur à te protéger comme ma propre vie. Alors oui, je me souviens de ce jour où tu nous as annoncé ta vocation naissante, ce jour où j'ai réalisé que j'allais devoir accentuer ma surveillance à ton égard pour te protéger de ce monde dans lequel tu t'aventurais.

- _Bien sûr que je m'en souviens Sherly !_ Je te réponds en dissimulant merveilleusement bien l'inquiétude que je ressens en ce moment. _C'était un grand jour. _

Un triste rictus de ta part. Je te dévisage discrètement tandis que tu tires une nouvelle bouffée de fumée sur ta pipe. Je sais que nous pensons à la même chose. _Ce n'est pas digne d'un Holmes ! _Avait dit notre père. Comme d'habitude, tu avais gardé la face, digne en toutes circonstances. Mais cela t'avait blessé. Les jours suivants, tu t'étais fait plus rare jusqu'à finalement disparaître, évanoui dans la nature. Tu avais vingt-quatre ans, et moi trente et un. Je t'ai vite retrouvé dans un petit appartement de Montague Street, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Depuis lors, tu as toujours refusé de voir nos parents, et je n'ai jamais cherché à aborder le sujet.

-_ Pas pour tout le monde. _Me lances-tu amèrement, laissant ton regard se perdre dans les chutes en contre bas.

Nostalgique ? Ennuyé ? Apeuré ? Je n'en sais rien. Le _grand_ Mycroft Holmes, génie du gouvernement, n'en sait rien. J'ai beau te côtoyer depuis plus de trente ans, supporter ton caractère puéril et t'avoir aidé, à ton insu, pendant tout ce temps, j'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas connaitre mon propre frère. Je me demande même si tu as déjà laissé quelqu'un te connaitre _pour de vrai_. Ah si. Le Docteur John Watson. Un homme que je connais, en soit, assez peu. Juste suffisamment pour réaliser combien il tient à toi, et combien c'est réciproque. C'est bien. C'est très bien même.

_- Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre ton ami, il doit t'attendre, non ?_ Demandais-je, la voix la plus assurée possible.

_- Je suppose._ Me réponds-tu en te levant lentement du fauteuil dans lequel tu t'étais affalé.

Tout en te dirigeant d'un pas presque hésitant jusqu'à la porte, tu sembles chercher des mots qui ne veulent pas venir. Plusieurs fois, je te vois ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer, pestant contre toi-même en me tournant le dos. Et puis soudain, tu fais volte-face et avance d'un pas précipité jusqu'au fauteuil où je suis demeuré assis.

_- Que cela soit bien clair, Mycroft Holmes, _me lances-tu de cet air supérieur que tu affectionnais lors de nos petites disputes_, ce que je vais dire restera entre nous._

Tes mots semblent encore t'échapper, tu inspires profondément pour les retrouver.

_- Tu as toujours compté pour moi, Myckie. _

Si l'atmosphère ne m'était pas apparue si lourde et si grave à l'heure qu'il était, j'aurai probablement rit de cette mise en scène comique pour me dire quelque chose d'aussi simple. Aussi simple pour le commun des mortels. Mais tu n'as jamais été le commun des mortels. D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que tu me dis ces mots, et bien que je n'ai jamais douté que tu les pensâtes, je dois reconnaître qu'ils me font chaud au cœur. J'aimerai te le montrer, mais il est trop tard ; tu as déjà tourné les talons et repris la direction de la sortie.

C'est alors que je comprends. Ou du moins que je _crois_ comprendre. Car je veux me tromper, je veux que cette hypothèse qui vient de me traverser l'esprit soit fausse. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que cela ne se réalise pas.

J'ai juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour te dire ces quelques mots car ta main se trouve déjà sur la poignée.

_- Ne fais pas de choses inconsidérées, petit frère. _

Je sais que d'essayer de te dissuader ne servira à rien. Je sais que tu haïs le Professeur Moriarty d'une haine viscérale. Mais je sais aussi et surtout que je suis ton frère, et que je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi.

- Je_ n'ai que trop considéré l'issu de ce jeu d'ombres_, me réponds-tu après un instant de pause, sans te retourner.

L'instant d'après, tu t'engouffres hors de la salle, te dérobant au regard de ton si misérable frère qui n'a même pas réussi à te sauver.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! (-: J'espère que ce modeste one-shot vous aura plu, lequel cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans des reviews. Elles me font toujours très plaisir, et j'y réponds avec joie. Sur ce, je vous souhaite...Une bonne journée, une bonne nuit, que sais-je encore ? Un joyeux Noël ? <strong>

**Ciao !**


End file.
